A Cat's Tail
by Littleheart123
Summary: Meet Dawn, your average girl. Soon, her average life gets turned upside down when she is sent to join the Warrior cats and save the cats from destruction! Rated T because... Mild cussing and cuz I'm paranoid. I have permission to continue this from CiCipizza.
1. A Cat's Tail: Prologue

**A Cat's Tail: Prologue**

A girl put down the last book of Warriors, finally finished with the series, for now anyway. She slept miserably on her couch. She twisted and turned, trying to find the perfect spot on the uncomfortable piece of furniture. She left the window cracked slightly. A small, lithe shadow appeared in the window's glass. _'She will have to do...'_ the cat thought, amused as she jumped in through the window. With the small pack she brought with her, she gave the girl a small drop of liquid that was strangely colored. With that, the cat left out the window, barely turning around to see the flash. _'I shall see you soon, young one...'_

The girl was dreaming that she was in a forest, surrounded by cats of different kinds. Surprised she turned around, only to find out she was trapped by the eyes of the felines'. _'What is going on!'_ she thought desperately while she was looking at the colorful eyes and pelts. Their fur shimmered as though they had the stars in their pelt. Suddenly, a black she-cat with blue eyes walked out from the shadows. "Greetings, Two-Leg, to the Moonpool. I am Bluestar, the old leader of ThunderClan. I welcome you to the ranks of StarClan. You have been told of in the prophecy Spottedleaf warned us of. By now, you are probably wondering why. Spottedleaf, you tell her the prophecy!" With that, Bluestar backed away. A tabby had walked up, her eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"_Cloud flees as dawn breaks, while shadows cover holly and wind sweeps away lion..._" The she-cat said, looking fondly at something behind her. Suddenly, she said "Spying again, Jaypaw?" she purred in amusement as a gray cat walked towards Spottedleaf.

The gray cat snorted, mad at being caught. "You always seem to know when I am among StarClan..." The tabby laughed, and the gray cat walked toward the girl. "Who are you, and what do they mean that you are involved in the prophecy?" he asked right up to her face. That's when she noticed something. "You are not a part of StarClan?" She asked innocently, already knowing that he wasn't. "Of course not! Why would I like or want to be dead!" he spat, glaring full force at the girl. "Now tell me who are you!" She hesitated before answering Jayfeather's question. "I'm... Dawn."


	2. Chapter 1: Tranquility

**Chapter 1: Tranquility**

Dawn awoke, looking up at the tree canopy. '_Where... am I?_' she thought blearily as she rolled around. She sat up, almost falling over due to dizziness. '_Ugh!_ _My head hurts like hell!_' She looked down to the bottom of the hill she sat on, the shade feeling good against her back. "Who goes there! Show yourself!" a voice screeched behind her. She wheeled around to see her attackers. "Cats?" She didn't even know she said it aloud.

A male cat walked up to her nose. "What do you think we are? Rabbits?" He seemed rather tall for a cat. He had broad shoulders and a nicked ear, as if he were in a fight and it got cut. His orange pelt gleamed in the dim lighting, standing out entirely from the greenery around him. She finally noticed a familiar cat, the one from her dream. "Jayfeather? Is that you? Wait... LIONBLAZE! Lionblaze, Jayfeather... No no no... I'm in the Warrior Series" she Started mumbling to herself.

The cats ear twitched towards her. "Huh? Who are you? Wait a second, maybe she is that girl..." He mumbled the last part to himself. He walked up to her and sniffed. "Jayfeather! What are you doing!" a black she-cat hissed, obviously worried about the cat. "It is you..." he mumbled. Suddenly he looked up at her face. "Dawn, correct? From the prophecy." the cat inquired, the other two, their mouth slightly agape.

The other two walked towards Jayfeather, the she-cat nuzzling him a bit. "Jayfeather, how do you know this cat? She is certainly not from around here..." a took a minute for Dawn to register what the black cat had said. '_CAT! As in C-A-T! I am not a cat!_' she thought, frantically checking to make sure. She saw a puddle and raced towards it, skidding to a halt right at the edge. Staring back at her was a silver and white tabby with bright violet eyes. '_OH SHITAKKI MUSHROOMS! SHE WAS RIGHT! But hey. Get me, Im a beautiful cat!'_

Her large, violet eyes blinked. "HOW THE HOLY MOTHER OF ALL BAD WORDS DID THIS HAPPEN!" She yowled, clear as day for everyone to hear. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf looked at her as if she were crazy. She was running around in a panic, obviously surprising the trio. She, all of a sudden, had tripped on a stick and flew for a couple of yards. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow... That fucking hurts!" She drug herself back by the others, the pain killing the panic-attack.

"Sooo, how do you know Jayfeather?" Hollyleaf was trying to start a conversation. She looked to Jayfeather for help. "We met in StarClan, to hear the prophecy from Spottedleaf." He replied simply. "Oh..." she backed off, a small move regarded by the girl. "What are we to do with her, Jayfeather? Should we bring her to Firestar?" The orange tabby asked. Jayfeather turned to him, eyes looking as though they were staring into his soul. "Well, we take her to Firestar, of course."

_Firestar? The great legendary leader Firestar? The former kittypet Firestar? OMG!_

* * *

**This is my first Fanfiction, done on my IPad, making it very hard not to be auto-corrected into something stupid. I'd appreciate constructive criticism and ideas to make my writing better, but the first three chapters are written by CiCipizza and not by me. Yes, I am aware that Jaypaw is now Jayfeather. I did that on purpose. Dawn is struggling to remember all the cats, because seriously, I've forgotten most of them already and I finished the series last month. When you read a whole series, it's hard to remember the characters in the beginning unless they did something unforgettable or didn't die right away... Anyway, see that SMEXY button that says review? Click it please :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Turmoil

**A Cat's Tail: Turmoil**

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series!**

…

…

…

Dawn walked behind the others, a tiny bit saddened at the fact she was a cat. '_Dammit... What am I going to do?_' She thought, trudging

through the undergrowth. '_I can't do anything now... Wait. I'm in the warrior series, the best books of all time, and I'm saying I can't do_

_anything? What is wrong with me._' now cheered up a bit, she followed them to a stone hollow. Her paws ached, all she wanted was to

sit down. They entered and she felt eyes on her from all around, but she didn't care. She raised her head in a dignified gesture and

walked on. The gold tabby said stay as he climbed a large pillar of rocks to a hollow above. '_That must be Firestar's living quarters..._' She

thought, a spark of interest flashing in her bright eyes. The gray she-cat looked at me and questioned "Why are you so excited?" I

shook my head in embarrassment, looking away from the rocky pillar. '_Wow, there are so many cats!_ _I didn't know there were this many!_'

She glanced around, shocked at the many cats. One cat dared to come close enough to sniff her before backing off. She was as white

as snow, and her eyes a pale blue. She heard a distant mew from a cat "Icecloud! Get back here!" a reddish brown tom yelled across

the clearing to the she-cat. Icecloud came from her curious daze and raced to his side. _'Most likely Foxleap.' _she thought to herself.

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" A strong voice rang out from over head

. Dawn looked up and saw a male cat with a fiery pelt. _'Firestar' _ The tom that went up the Highledge to get this cat was standing next

to him. Everyone gathered under the tumble of rocks and looked to him obediently. Her tail sweeed the ground lightly. "We gather here

today because a cat appeared on our borders! Hollyleaf, bring her up to the front." He yowled. She walked with Hollyleaf in front of the

cats. The stares were almost unbearable to her. Her tail twitched in annoyance, annoyed by the cats stares of worry. She sat down and

waited patiently for Firestar to say something. Jayfeather also walked proudly through the crowd. He sat next to her, and calmly

cleaned himself. "According to Lionblaze, she is of no harm to us. What is your name, she-cat?" He directed the question to her, looking

straight into the pools of violet that were her eyes. She sat up and proudly gazed over the furry pelts of cats. "My name is Dawn." She

announced, clearly and calmly. He looked over to her and had a fond look on his face.

* * *

"Well, Dawn. Welcome to ThunderClan!" There was a ripple of silence that ran through the clan cats. "Firestar! Why are you letting this

rogue she-cat join our clan!" One cat yelled, obviously disapproving of the Clan leader's decision. "Be quiet, Dustpelt! You have no need

for speaking rudely to Firestar!" a dark-furred tom shouted back. The clan leader just lifted his tail and brought silence to the clan.

"Brambleclaw, there is no need for fighting. So, as for now on, this cat shall be watched over from StarClan! Dawn, you have decided to

join ThunderClan. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dawnpaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze.

I hope Lionblaze will pass down all he knows on to you. Lionblaze**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent

training from Ashfur, and you have shown yourself to be strong and loyal. You will be the mentor of Dawnpaw, and I expect you to pass

on all you know to Dawnpaw." Lionblaze touched noses to Dawnpaw. "DAWNPAW DAWNPAW!" The cats chorused. Jayfeather turned to

her and whispered "Good job, Firestar likes you." The cats departed and newly named Dawnpaw turned to Lionblaze. Lionblaze

sighed.. if cats can sigh, and then smiled, though she could tell it was forced. "Okay Dawnpaw, so today we'll take a tour around the

territory... Dawnpaw?"She was staring up at the clouds above the hollow, making shapes out of the fluffy objects. "There's an eastern

wind blowing in from there." She said, pointing her tail in the direction of the mountains.

* * *

She knew that would probably scare the cats, but she wasn't expecting them to become happier at her statement. "Really! Well then,

hunting will be good in the area. For now, I'll just show you around the hollow." She followed, happily. Some cat's were still looking at

her as if they didn't trust her. Dustpelt, the tom that spoke out, was acting out in a spitting fury, scratching all who came to close. She

wasn't paying attention when she ran right into Lionblaze, unbalancing herself and falling in the process. "Woah!" She spoke

startled as she scrambled back and fell on her hindquarters. "Are you alright?" A young cat asked. It was the cat from before! She

looked up at Iceloud before nodded and started to get up. "I was just startled, I'm perfectly fine." She looked and saw her paw sitting

awkwardly on the dirt. "Did you hurt your paw?" Dawn asked as she pointed lightly at the aformentioned apendage. "Oh! I didn't even

notice!" The she cat sat down and looked at her pad. It had a small splinter, but it still had to be cleaned. "Let me see..." She said as

she bent down to pull it out. She gripped it and tugged it out with ease. She then noticed it was covered in puss and that it was, in

fact, infected. "Where's Jayfeather's den... I mean he's the medicine cat right?" Dawn asked, a concerned edge to her voice. "Over

there, here I'll show you..." She was about to stand when Dawn held her down. "No, your foot is infected. You stay here and I'll get

something for you." The she-cat nodded in understanding. Dawnpaw raced to where Icecloud pointed, and entered the small den.

Instantly, she was hit by the smell of herbs and other things. She glanced around, in the back of her mind, a single picture stood out

among them. '_Aha!_' She picked up some Nettle, Alder, and Enchinacea as soon as someone stepped in. "Oh, may I ask who are you?" A

lithe she-cat asked. She placed the she was carrying down to talk. "I'm Dawnpaw, I just joined the clan." She nodded in conformation

when she stopped again and looked curiously at her. "What are you doing with that?" She asked, bemused at her choice of herbal

remedy. "Icecloud has an infected paw, I just got this because I thought it was the right one..." She answered and saw the smile

widen. "Hey, Dawnpaw... Would you like to be a medicine cat?"

* * *

**A/N: Should I start writing it spaced like this guys? What do you think? Next chapter polls for her warrior name start. I just love these kind of cliffhangers. **


	4. Chapter 3: Medicine Cat?

**Okay guys, I know A Cat's Tail: Medicine Cat?**

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series!**

**Okay guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, I was checking with the original owner and forgot to check if she replied! x3 Try your best to enjoy this chapter, I actually wrote it on my own.**

* * *

Dawnpaw stared at the she-cat curiously, trying to figure out who it was. It was much too early for it to be Briarlight, not to mention she wasn't

dragging herself! Was Briarlight even born yet? She shook off the thoughts and stared at the she-cat. It was a brown tabby, staring at her with

patiently waiting amber eyes that seemed wise beyond their years. "L-Leafpool?" Dawnpaw asked in amazement. She had thought the tabby would

look beautiful, but to be honest, she was kind of… plain. Leafpool looked at her shocked, "How do you know who I am?" Dawnpaw quickly spoke,

"StarClan told me, I know all your names and all the herbs, but I'd much rather be a warrior and fight to protect the Clan. StarClan is how I met

Jayfeather ya know!" Leafpool took notice that she hadn't said her clan, but it would take some time for the new apprentice to understand. Leafpool

also realized how much knowledge StarClan had given her. Was this the cat of the prophecy? Dawnpaw actually would have liked to be a medicine

cat, but not being allowed to have a mate, and all the medicine cats that had taken forbidden mates, it just wasn't worth it. The young apprentice

bounded out to meet Icecloud, chewing up the herbs into a poultice and spitting them out onto her paw. Icecloud hissed quietly, "Does it hurt?

Should I get some poppyseeds for you?" Icecloud tilted her head, "What are you, a medicine cat?" Dawnpaw sighed, frustrated, "Why does everyone

keep saying that!? No, I just have knowledge of herbs! And names, your names are actually very easy to guess." Dawnpaw added quickly. Lionblaze

seemed to have been watching her half curiously and half suspiciously the whole time. Dawnpaw padded up to him. "Everything is so confusing right

now! Can't I at least rest!?" she hissed. Most cats in the hollow turned to stare at her. She glared right back. Lionblaze sighed, "You seem to know

everything, why don't you just go to sleep?" Dawnpaw didn't have to be told twice, she was out of there in a rush. She found an empty nest and

curled her tail around her body until it touched the tip of her nose. Pondering the events of the last few moments of her life, sleep overcame her.

* * *

**A/N: More of a 'filler' chapter I guess? I realized she already knew everything and so the tour of the hollow wouldn't be necessary. What do you think? Is she trying to creep them out too much or is she being obnoxious or something? She actually does enjoy creeping them out by basically telling them their whole life story.**


End file.
